Transcripts/I'M IN A DISNEY SHOW!!
Thomas: (laughing) Oh... McGonagall y- Hi! Uhh... It's not what it looks like. Heh... I only do this all the time- What? *logo* Thomas: What is up, everybody! So, plenty of things have happened recently that have had me asking, "Is this my real life?" I got to sing "What You Own" from RENT with Adam Pascal, I fully disguised myself as an old man for a Comic-Con convention, I tried squid... Gotta stop ending on the boring one. But now I'm about to add to that list because you guys... I got to be in a Disney Channel show! Princey: WHAT?! Thomas: (surprised) Okay... Anxiety: You were there... Princey. We're both factors of his personality. Dad: Anxiety, leave him alone he gets excited. It's okay to express your feelings. Princey: -squeals- Thomas: I don't know why you are all here. Princey: Well you know why I'm here I love Disney. Anxiety: So, do I but I'm not like that. Dad: I just want to support you in everything you do. Thomas: Aww... Dad: Plus, I saw you had some leftover pizza? Thomas: Ye-Yeah, help yourself. Dad: If you insist! Thomas: Okay, so this all started last year. Logic: Wait! How are you going to title this video? Thomas: I'm... not thinking about that right now. Logic: Okay, so you're telling a story. So, its gotta have the word "STORYTIME" in all caps followed by some big statement of intrigue. Thomas: No... I'm not gonna- Logic: Why not? Princey: You're the "Storytime" guy. Thomas: I'm not gonna do that. Anxiety: You make wrong choices. Thomas: Wow... Wow... It’s just- it’s not my style... I... Logic: Clickbait works Thomas! You put "Storytime" and then something like... Princey: I KEPT DISNEY CHANNEL STARS FROM STARVING??? Thomas: I gave someone on the set a sandwich. Logic: I ALMOST DIED ON A DISNEY CHANNEL SET??? Thomas: Completely untrue. Anxiety: THE DARK SIDE OF DISNEY!!! Thomas: That was the title of a video from a couple weeks ago! Dad: -muffled screams- Thomas: Would everyone just STOP! Dad: Sorry, I was saying this is really good pizza. Thomas: I don't care. Okay, I'll do something like that. I'll make the title appealing, you guys happy? Logic: (whispering) Alright, okay, alright, okay. Thomas: Alright we're starting the story now so buckle up. Princey: Do it. Please. Just one? Thomas: -growls- STORYTIME! Princey: YES! Dad: THANK YOU! Thomas: Okay, so it was last year, and we were prepping for the Ultimate Storytime tour which was less than two weeks away and I was already stressed out of my mind because you know, we had to learn the songs, I was writing and rewriting the script, we were blocking the show, recording the songs, and because we were going to be on a bus for the next month, I was triple timing the amount of short vids I was making each day in order to bulk up. Anxiety: I was working overtime. Thomas: Yes. So, in the middle of all this, Disney reached out asking if I would be interested in being a guest on this show "Bizaardvark". It's this cool show about two girls, Paige and Frankie, trying to make it big in the social media world. Dad: Which is kind of a coincidence because Thomas also--I just realized it's not a coincidence. I'll stop talking. Thomas: Cool. So, I grew up with Disney Channel shows. So many of them helped shape the views that I have today. Umm...I think every generation has inside jokes based around the humor and icons that we grew up watching. It's got that big of an influence. So... you know, to think that I could be a part of that in some small way was just really... awesome to think about. Princey: (squealing) DISNEY! Thomas! Thomas: I know... Princey: (squealing) I mean it's just so amazing! Thomas: You gonna be okay? Princey: -squeals- Thomas: Okay I'm gonna move on while you work this out. Princey: (squealing) Okay. Thomas: Okay, so needless to say. Uhh... despite all that was happening at the time, I was gonna take a week to be a part of an episode. So, they flew me out, uh, they escorted me onto this big lot where all these studios were just like you'd see in the movies. And they brought me to the "Bizaardvark" studio which had this really cool set and you know, I was given my own dressing room. I felt so legit. Logic: Explain what happens in that week, Thomas. It's good to understand the process of making an episode. Thomas: Oh! Yeah. Okay, so... Uh... First day was just a read through and I got to meet the rest of the cast. Olivia Rodrigo, Madison Hu, DeVore Ledridge, Ethan Wacker, and a fellow social media man Jake Paul. Everyone was so super nice and welcoming and supportive. Uh... I, of course, was super nervous. Anxiety: Well yeah... Thomas: But they really made me feel like I had nothing to worry about. And that also goes for the crew and the rest of the supporting characters for that episode including Calum Worthy, Nick Galarza and Steve Zaragoza. Just this cool combination of Disney stars and online personalities. And the next two days were full-on rehearsals. An episode... is roughly like a theatrical stage production. You get a script in your dressing room that you have to memorize, a director conducts the whole rehearsal and she was so... wonderfully kind to work with and you just spend the entirety of the two days going scene by scene rehearsing until you get the best deliveries. Dad: DELIVERY! Talk about the food. They had food there. Thomas: They did have food there. Yup. But what was so fun was my character was quite an eccentric one. So, it was really exciting to just... keep experimenting with how I was saying the lines. When I could make somebody offset laugh, that was the best feeling. Dad: Dad jokes, they work every time. Thomas: Didn't- I did not use any dad jokes. Dad: Well... DAD ain't right! Logic: Can you like stop for once in your life? Dad: No. Thomas: And finally! The last two days are all filming. That's when the camera crew arrives, you get all costumed up, Princey: You got some nice duds. Thomas: They give you a microphone, and then they go through each scene as many times as they need to get the right shots and it could be a lot of times guys. I had no idea how much goes into a single episode. The writing, the camera positioning, the stunt work, the set building, the props, the costumes, the sound design, the lighting design, I'm surprised they get all that done in a week. It was quite an eye-opener. Princey: But you had a good time? Thomas: Oh yeah! And even in between shots, anyone who's done theatre can relate to this, there's always a little bit of goofing and joking and everyone in this cast was so fun and friendly. And I'm really happy with the episode that we created. 10/10! Would recommend. I can't believe I get to check that off the bucket list. "Being in a Disney show". Princey: Next step: Becoming a Disney Prince! Thomas: Well... Dad: Making your kids Disney stars! Thomas: No and I don't have kids. Logic: Majoring in Disney Theory! Thomas: I don't think that exists. Anxiety: Using your platform to positively affect your audience the same way Disney did with you. What? I know your limits, that's all I was saying. Stop looking at me like that. Thomas: I mean hopefully, yeah. I can use my platform for good. That's all I truly aim for with this channel. I... enjoy making people smile and feel welcome and I... hope I'm doing that. The episode of "Bizaardvark" I'm in premieres January 27th and if you watch it, I hope that you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed helping to make it. And until next time, take it easy guys, gals and non-binary pals. Peace out! *end card* Logic: Okay! Okay! One more clickbait idea for this video. Thomas: -annoyed sigh- Okay. Logic: I KILLED THE ENTIRE CAST OF A DISNEY SHOW... Dad: with kindness! Logic: See that would actually work here. Dad: Yeah, yeah. Uh-huh. Yeah. Logic: Cause that would be the twist you reveal in the video. Thomas: Mm-hmm. Smart. Dad: Misleading compliments are just clickbait insults. Logic: Whoa… *new scene* Thomas: You're watching the Disney Channel. And... whoop... okay... hold on... I got this... whoa... How's that? Director: You're fired. Thomas: Fair enough. Category:Transcripts